watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
QWOP
QWOP is an independent flash game made by the same developers that made CLOP. The game requires the player to control QWOP through a race using only the Q, W, O, and P keys to control his thighs and calves. This video uploaded on October 4th, 2014 and was the 158th video uploaded onto the channel. All girls who were active at the time participated in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Andrea commenting that "QWOP" sounds like sound a duck would make, while Sydney notes its similarity to CLOP. Rashae begins the game and is already finding it hard to control QWOP, reaching 1.9 meters. Mackenzie begins the game and sends QWOP flying into a backflip and landing in his head. Renae barely gets past a meter in either direction, as QWOP's leg bends in a position that is rather impossible. Molly has gotten QWOP to run for a few seconds before he backflips on his head, getting 1.7 meters. Andrea decides to have QWOP spread his legs and grind it the whole way through, as Sydney has QWOP fall backwards and land on his back. Mackenzie tries to understand how to control QWOP's legs and attempts to click at a rhythm, but she sends QWOP flying into a backflip again. Molly questions why QWOP was sent to the olympics, while Mariya has QWOP grind his way through the race. Sydney struggles to get QWOP to go, as she laughs at her failure and calls the game ridiculous. Andrea attempts to control QWOP's thighs and calves but fails, her rage clearly building. Mackenzie has gotten QWOP to run, but QWOP falls over along the way, while Molly questions why this game exists. Rashae has begun to have QWOP grind his way through the race, as Mariya is still doing the same method and has gotten the farthest of the girls. Sydney has gotten a rhythm and is happy until QWOP falls over on his face. Andrea decides to button mash, to which she comments that it makes it look like QWOP is having a seizure. Mackenzie is in quite the predicament, with QWOP bent backwards. She attempts to lift a leg but this causes QWOP to goes backwards and fall over. Renae continues to struggle with the controls as she gets annoyed with QWOP, Mariya on the other hand, is doing well and is at the halfway point of the race. Sydney fails again and comments that she is way better at gun games, as Mackenzie comments that she doesn't see QWOP's genitals in his tight suit. Molly thinks she has gotten QWOP to run, but fails, much to her frustration. Renae looks at the fallen QWOP and his distorted legs and comments that there's no way he's that flexible. Andrea's rage is beginning to grow as she groans at the game and comments that she wants to murder QWOP. Mariya has almost made it to the end of the race by grinding QWOP on the ground, Andrea also attempting the same technique. Molly has gotten QWOP to run and overjoyed, to the point that she doesn't care when QWOP falls over since she broke ten meters. Mariya has made it to the end of the race, while Rashae and Molly have decided to give up, Molly saying that she was happy when she broke ten meters but now she's full of rage. The others presumable gave up as well, Andrea raging to the point that she slams the keyboard and breaks it. Trivia *This game is infamously known as the game that made Andrea break a keyboard in frustration. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Mariya Category:Renae Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Rashae Category:Molly Category:2014